Monster
by thebeautyunknown
Summary: Rachel gets a death-defying illness. Will she live and be with Finn, or will she die? Finchel.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character's on Glee, you know the drill.

Rachel POV

"_Finn, these clouds are so fluffy!" I walk and lean against him as we run across infinite pink clouds in the sky. "And beautiful, like you," he says. I smile and kiss him passionately, feeling his warm lips touch mine. I smile again, and take a step back. Suddenly there's no more cloud and I'm falling towards the earth at a death speed. I look back at Finn, he's sad, trying to help me. He runs over but I drop further and further away. The last thing I see is Finn's crystal clear tear drop down his cheek._

_I wake up gasping, shocked. Tears are running down my face and my hair is a mess, sticking up in random places. Sweat is covered on my neck and face. I look around, seeing the early morning daylight stream in from the windows. BEEP BEEP! I turn and look at my nightstand, seeing it's 7 in the morning. Must have been a very bad dream. I sigh, and get up, walking to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. _

_It's Homecoming Game and Dance day. Yesterday Finn and I went to the mall and I tried dresses on with him, as he judged them. He told me they were all beautiful, but I don't think so. I ended up choosing a light baby blue strapless dress that Finn said brought out my eyes. _

_My phone buzzed, interrupting my thoughts. I smooth down my plaid skirt and read the text saying that Finn's waiting for me outside. I try to put on a smile as I walk outside, my bag flopping against my side. "Hey." He says and opens the door for me. We kiss for a second, and I sit down staring at the hood of the truck. He looks at me with a serious face. "What's wrong, Rach? Tell me." I look at him as a tear drops down my cheek. "I had a bad dream last night." He wraps his arms around me in a bear hug, and tells me to explain. "."_

_The last few words come out in a sob and I cry into his shirt, creating a wet spot. "It's alright Rach, it's alright. It was just a dream." He reassures me and I feel a lot better, smiling for real this time. _

_The school day passes by quickly, just recognitions to vote Homecoming Queen & King before tonight. Finn & I were one, then Puck & Quinn and everyone else at Homecoming. They had to make it specific not to vote for Kurt, he was still a little shocked by what happened last time. After school I walked into the football stadium with Kurt, Carole, Burt, and Blaine. We made our way in the stands, with Kurt blabbering on as usual. "So Rachel, who do you think's going to win? I voted you and Finn. As much as I despise Finn's cheesy lines to you, you two have amazing chemistry." I smile big. "Thanks Kurt. It means a lot." _

_Finn POV _

_I run onto the field with the rest of the players as people are cheering loudly. I spot Rachel in the crowd among everyone and wave, smiling. She smiles back and waves. "Good luck!" She yells out, her hands cupping over her lips. I nod and run into position. The game goes on, we actually do have some luck. Fortunately the other team sucks ass and we're winning by 15 points. 3 quarters through, the coach pulls us over and begins to talk to us. "Alright, Frankenteen. Puckerman's gonna pass you the ball and you're gonna hike it down to the end zone." I listen to his instructions carefully, before going back onto the center of the field. We start back up again, as Puck passes me the ball I fly by the rest of the players. I'm halfway there, as people are cheering excitedly. I grin and keep running, the proud smile sticking on my face. I love football. It gives me this rush that's amazing. Of course it's not as good as what I have with Rachel, but it's still awesome. I'm almost there, a few feet away before I hear a scream from the stands. Everyone looks over to where it came from. I look up into the stands and see it's where….. Rachel was. I drop the ball out of my shaking hands and look up. Rachel's lying on the ground and Carole's leaning over her, sobbing. Kurt has his hands over his eyes, but I can tell he's crying. And Burt's trying to go get help. _

_I stare in shock and anxiousness, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have to find out what happened. Why is Rachel lying down? Why is Carole sobbing? I don't care what anyone says. Fuck football and my life for it. I run as fast as I can up the stands to Rachel. "Finn, get back on the fields!" The coach and Carole says, but I lean over Rachel. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" I shriek. Carole stares at me, shaking. "I said, what happened to her?" She answers to me with a worried look on her face. "She was watching the game and she - she just fell down." I put a hand on her heart, feeling the thump-thump-thump. I get up and pick her up as I hear an ambulance enter the school's parking lot. They walk up and put her on a stretcher as I walk with them to the ambulance, leaving the stadium. "Hudson, get your ass back!" Coach yells and I run as fast as I can, getting into the back with Rachel on the stretcher. We sit there for a few minutes, Rachel waking up. She stares at me with frightened eyes and I tell her it's going to be okay. Her eyes close again suddenly._

_We arrive at the hospital and they wheel her into the emergency section. They check her pulse and stuff, and I sit outside. How did this happen? Did she not eat anything today? She did, I sat at lunch with her while she ate some weird green things called pistachio's and lowfat lemon pudding. Did she have too much coffee? Was she dehydrated? I didn't know what to think._

_Rachel POV_

_I sat in the hospital bed, as I felt the doctors attach tubes and weird needles go into my skin. My brain was distant and foggy, and I didn't know what was happening. I heard Finn arguing with a nurse outside to get in. I tried to talk but it came out sounding like jibberish. Then everything went black._

_Finn POV_

_A few hours later, a doctor walked out of the room with a solemn look on his face. Uh-oh, this wasn't going to be good._

"_Finn, I need to talk to you, Leroy, and Hiram." We walked quietly inside a room, and he sat down. "Before I tell you anything, I need to tell you something else. It can be treated, but it might not work." His voice gets serious and he looks us dead in the eyes._

"_Rachel has breast cancer."_


End file.
